Liar, Liar
by DopplerGirl
Summary: "It was the greatest love triangle never told, not even to all the participants." Because no matter how many times Bex said she didn't love Zach, whether it was to Cammie or to herself, deep down she knew she was lying.


**Disclaimer: Not the Ally.**

* * *

You know you might just be the greatest liar ever.

Sure, you go to a school of spies also trained to tell their fair share of falsities. And your parents are kinda of a pair M16 legends. And your headmistress claims she once got out of a terrorist base by convincing them she was just a prostitute, regardless of the gun and CIA badge they found in her pocket.

But despite all that, you found that you recently accomplished one of the hardest cons to ever complete.

You lied to your best friend. Look her right in the eye and told her. And in return she saved your life.

You know she still would've done it even if she knew the truth. You know she would've pulled the trigger, ending the assassins life forever.

But lying to Cammie before right she killed someone for you makes you feel horribly guilty.

_Zach seems like quite the travel buddy. I mean you did go to Budapest right?_

You wondered how she knew about Budapest because you hadn't told her about it, and you know your roommates were far to frightened of her to say anything. You consider that maybe she was there that night. When you and Zach talked in an abandoned classroom. When your leg pressed against his, and he made you laugh and smile, made you feel happy as the world went to hell around you. When you did the unspeakable.

Your guilty conscience wants you to confess right then and there. Wants you to get on your knees and beg and plead for forgiveness. But you know every good spy clings to their cover until the end.

So you take a chance, cock a hip and narrow your eyes. You make it seems like she's in the wrong, while your heart is crying for you to tell the truth.

_What do you_ think_ we were doing in Budapest? Who do you think we were trying to find? If you have to ask, then you really don't know us at all._

You saw false understanding flash across her face. You could tell that Cameron Morgan, the crazy teenage amnesiac, finally was convinced that you Rebecca Baxter, had never harbored strong feelings for Zachary Goode.

And she had no idea how wrong she was.

Technically, you didn't lie. If you looked at it from a strange angle, you told the truth. You had been in Budapest looking for her. But while you had been in the Hungarian capital, you also found yourself forgiving him for telling her to run away. You found yourself understanding him and his love for the missing girl the same way he understood yours. You found yourself drawn to his pain, and feeling the odd surge to protect him.

You found yourself falling in love.

And when the end of summer came, you were headed off to school with your knew best mate that could never replace the hole in her heart left by your best gal.

But, unfairly as it is, the world went on. Tina gossiped, Liz studied, and Macey finally caught up in her classes. Zach began sitting next to you at lunch and in your shared courses, and you grew closer to him as everyday you waited on news about the Chameleon who had pulled her best trick ever; she disappeared.

Then she was back. And for the second time that year, everything changed.

You were furious. A whirlwind of anger, held back only by massive self control. Mad that she left. Mad that she came back. But mostly you think you were mad she changed.

And she _had _changed. Cammie Morgan had left, and she'd been full of love. Her eyes always had that mischievous twinkle that told you she'd probably found a new passage. She'd had brownish-blond hair that flowed down her waist and almost always looked disheveled. She didn't have the slightest clue of how to act in the company of men. She was insecure and modest, plain of looks and extraordinary of mind, unbearably stubborn and fatally loyal. And she was your best friend.

The one that came back wasn't Cammie. Hell, the one that came back didn't even know who she was. She was far too skinny. Her hair was entirely too short and dark. She couldn't keep track of time, and sometimes, she couldn't even keep track of her own actions. She sleepwalked and jumped at the slightest of things. Her eyes had a haunted look rather than a twinkle. Her arms held scars of torture. She killed. And, of course, she was bat-shit crazy.

And you hated it.

But that night, the night she came back, there was Zach. He was darkness, an aura blacker than her new hair, with heartache to rival your own. His sadness was just as potent as yours, yet Zach seemed to have no trouble finding the words to comfort you. You remember sitting next to him, remembered his words.

_She looks so different._

You remember leaning against him, breathing in his warm scent. Remembered admitting the painful obviousness, the truth neither of you wanted to face.

_She is different._

You heard the faint scuffle of feet, but its ignored because you both begin to get up and walk back to the dorm. You talk, about classes, about your parents, about anything but her. Then you get back to his dorm. And he grabs your hand and speaks,

_It's gonna be okay Bex._

You know he's lying, know its not as simple as a few words to make it better. But regardless it makes you feel better. A warm spreads over you, and tingles emanate from your hand. Before you could even think about what your doing, you lean forward and press you lips to his.

And he kisses you back.

It wasn't short. It was long and sweet. It was him. He was everywhere and everything, heat burning off his lips as he returns you kiss. Your hands wrapped around his neck as his clasp your waist, and the world fades as you cling to him.

But then he pushes you away, appearing as if you burned him. He looks at you with his dark eyes, the eyes that go for miles, and you understand.

You loved him. He loved you.

But he loved her way more.

You can see the apology in his face. He grabs your hand and tries to explain as you feel your heart drop through your chest and shatter against the floor.

_Bex, you saved me. Saved me from myself. I can never repay you for that. But Cammie..._

You pull away, unable to hear him say more. You don't hate him. You hate yourself. You know Cammie would hate you if she knew. You turn and run down the hallway, knowing he wouldn't come after you. You get to your dorm and find it empty, before throwing yourself on the bed and crying yourself to sleep.

The next day, you see him in the hall. And you watch him walk over to you. But before he can open he can speak, you put your hand over his mouth.

_Don't._

Then you give him a small smile, showing him its okay, and then you both walk to breakfast. You joke and laugh and pretend everything is okay. But its not. Because you lost everything.

So you didn't lie. It might be a bloody huge generalization, but technically you never went after him in Budapest. You never _tried _to steal him away from her. Even if you did it wouldn't matter, he was too far gone for her.

She saved you life. She killed someone for you. Cammie _murdered _someone. And it was your fault.

You love him. You love Zach so much it hurts. He's your rock. She left you, but he's been there since. And no matter what he says he needs you too.

But the guilt was overwhelming. And the longing for his lips to return to yours is just as strong. He wants you, you can see it in the lingering stares he sometimes gives you, but not nearly as much as he wants your best friend.

And there is nothing you can do.

It was the greatest love triangle never told, not even to all the participants. Because, deep down, you know no matter how much you love him, you love her more. And that made it worth the heartbreak.

At least that's what you tell yourself.

* * *

**I really loved writing this. Its my first attempt at second person and I had no idea how much I'd adore the style, but it just sort of flows out. Not to mention, Bex's POV is something I also haven't done before and it was interesting. So I actually came up with this story idea today, like, "What if Bex was lying about not liking Zach?" and then this brain child was born. I planned to do it surrounding the whole semester, but I felt like I had to stop this part here. Plus I left it open so I can turn this into a two shot anytime I want :)**

**~Sarah**


End file.
